


never hit so hard in love

by Olsies



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Pennywise (IT), Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Halloween, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-31 17:03:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21149180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olsies/pseuds/Olsies
Summary: Carving pumpkins isn't just for kids.





	never hit so hard in love

Every year, Elkin’s Farm opened their pumpkin patch on the first day of October. Richie Tozier and Eddie Kaspbrak always tried to go the day it opened to ensure they got the best pumpkins, but this year between work and life, they didn’t get a chance to go until mid-October. Richie tried to not let it bother him, but he knew all the good pumpkins were going to be gone.

And then he saw it. Literally one of the biggest pumpkins he had ever seen in his entire life. He knew it would be expensive as fuck, but he didn’t really care. This boulder of a pumpkin would be worth any price in his mind.

“Oh my gawd! This one is bigger than you!” Richie called to his boyfriend as he tried to pick it up.

“Fuck you!” Eddie called back without looking over at Richie, but he didn’t miss the looks on the faces of the families near him. “Sorry,” he muttered and abandoned the pumpkin he’d been looking at. “Wow!” Eddie said as he rushed over to Richie. The pumpkin was huge, and Richie was having trouble gripping it, but he was determined.

“Richie!” Eddie yelped rushing to help him before he fell.

“Thanks,” Richie said. They made their way to the front of the pumpkin patch. When they got to the front counter, Richie turned to look at Eddie expectantly.

“Weren’t you going to get one too?” Richie asked.

“Yeah, but I haven’t found one I like,” Eddie said. Richie looked at the attendant.

“It’s ok, Mr. Tozier. I’ll hold onto this for you,” the man said, and Richie smiled. It was weird. As a stand up comedian, for the most part, he could get away without seeing his fans in public, but then randomly they would jump out of nowhere.

“Thanks,” Richie said and the man nodded again. He turned to find Eddie, who was short, but with Richie’s height, it didn’t take long for him to find Eddie. He walked over to his boyfriend and watched him search between the different pumpkins, his criteria for what made a good pumpkin a good pumpkin a total mystery to Richie. When Eddie found a pumpkin he liked, they headed back up to the front. Richie paid with cash and told the attendant to keep the change.

With the help of the attendant, Richie and Eddie carried the pumpkins to the car. The attendant waved at them as he walked off. Richie pulled Eddie into a tight hug, kissing the top of his head before they got in the car. They’d been together for so long, but still Richie was amazed that Eddie still wanted to be with him. He pushed the thought aside and took Eddie’s hand as he started up the car, but didn’t put it in reverse.

“What’s up?” Eddie asked.

“I know we have food at home, but-” Richie started and Eddie laughed.

“But you want IHOP,” Eddie finished for him.

“Can we? Please, please, please? I’ll do whatever you want!” Richie promised. Eddie pretended to consider it, but Richie knew how much Eddie _loved_ their bacon and hashbrowns.

“Ok,” Eddie said. “But you’re cleaning up the mess after the pumpkins tonight.”

“Done,” Richie said pulling out of their parking spot and heading towards the entrance.

“And when I say mess, I mean _all of it! All! Of! It!_” Eddie said squeezing Richie’s hand.

“Yeah, yeah, yeah,” Richie said as he pulled out onto the main road.

“I mean it, Richie Tozier! I don’t want to find old pumpkin guts and seeds for the rest of our lives!” Eddie chided.

“You worry too much,” Richie countered and leaned over to kiss Eddie who tried to shove him off.

“Road! Road! Road!!” Eddie yelled and Richie sat up laughing. Eddie tapped Richie’s shoulder with his free hand, and Richie just laughed more, brushing the other man’s arm away. He cleared his throat and sat up straight and proper, putting his hands at 10 and 2.

“Road, Eds, road,” Richie said seriously, and they both laughed. The rest of the drive was quiet, both of them just enjoying being close. When they got to the restaurant they let go of each other long enough to get out of the car, but held hands again as they walked in. They were seated quickly and Eddie’s face only twitched a little as Richie sat on his side of the booth sideways, legs pulled up to his chest. Eddie sat across from him and just smiled, shaking his head gently. The waiter asked what they wanted to drink, and they both said coffee.

“What are you going to carve into your pumpkin?” Eddie asked, and Richie smirked evilly.

“Oh, you’ll see,” he said as the waitress brought them their drinks.

“Are you ready to order?” The waiter asked. They hadn’t opened their menus, but they knew what they wanted. Richie always got the build your own pancake combo with the cupcake pancakes, bacon, scrambled eggs, and sausage, and Eddie got the split decision, eggs over medium, and a side of hashbrowns.

“I’ll have that right out,” the waiter said and she left them. Richie poured a shit ton of creamer into his coffee with about seven packets of sugar while Eddie just drank his black.

After they ate, they went home talking about nothing important, but laughing a lot. Once home, they carried in the huge pumpkin first, taking it out to the back patio, and then Eddie went back to the car and grabbed his smaller one.

Richie gathered the supplies they would need: knives, giant spoons, trash bags, and for Eddie some gloves. Personally, Richie _liked_ the squish between his fingers. He set the supplies outside before he went back into the kitchen to grab some beers and opened them. When he came out, Eddie was already drawing something on his pumpkin. He looked up and smiled at Richie before hunching back over his work. Richie sat down behind Eddie and picked up his knife. First things first, gut this mother, then figure out how to draw a bag of dicks. He picked up his knife and stabbed it into the pumpkin.

“We should put some music on,” Richie said without looking up. Eddie put down his marker and grabbed his phone. He put on a spooky Halloween station they had been listening to on Spotify all month. “Thanks,” Richie said as he completed the circle on the top of his pumpkin lid. He pulled out the top which made a satisfying tearing noise as the pumpkin guts came up too. He began to tug the entrails off the top before taking a knife to it, cleaning the lid.

Then he shoved his hand deep into the squelchy, slimy insides. He pulled out handful after handful of pumpkin guts and shoved them into the bag next to him. It seemed to go on forever, and he was still gutting as Eddie began to cut the front out of his own pumpkin, his own gutting take a fraction of the time. Richie paused, watching Eddie for a few minutes, smiling widely. He picked up a pumpkin seed and threw it at Eddie. It landed on the back of his neck, and instinctually Eddie grabbed the back of his neck, hand still slimy from the pumpkin.

“Fucking bugs,” Eddie muttered, shivering a little. Richie smirked and returned his attention to his pumpkin. After a few minutes, he paused again and watched Eddie work. He was always a little too serious, even now, brow furrowed, jaw clenched, the tip of his tongue out slightly. Richie thought about throwing another seed, but looked down at his handful of pumpkin goo, then back at Eddie.

_This is probably going to end really badly,_ Richie thought to himself as he got up.

“Need another beer?” Richie asked heading towards the door.

“Sure,” Eddie said without looking up. Richie wiped his hands on his jeans and went into the house. He grabbed a couple of beers, opened them, and headed back out. He set his down near his work space and grabbed a handful of goo.

“Here, Eds,” Rich said, but Eddie didn’t look up.

“Just set it there, please,” Eddie said. Richie leaned over, sat the beer down and shoved the pumpkin guts down the back of Eddie’s shirt. Eddie yelped and tried to squirm away, knocking over the beer, but Richie’s whole hand was in Eddies’ shirt, and there was no escape.

“You fucking asshole!” Eddie yelled. “Why the fuck-” He pulled away and his shirt began to tear. Richie tried to pull his hand free before it got bad, but it was too late. Eddie grabbed a handful of his own pumpkin guts and shove it into Richie’s face, sliming up his glasses.

“Wow, real mature, Eds,” Richie said laughing as he stood up to try and wipe guts off his glasses.

“Oh you want mature?” Eddie asked grabbing another handful and pulling at Richie’s belt loop. Still distracted by his glasses, Richie was unprepared as Eddie reached up with his other hand, pulled back Richie’s underwear, and shoved more pumpkin guts down Richie’s pants.

“Oh, jeeze!” Richie yelped, laughing. “Oh fuck, that’s so fucking gross!” Eddie laughed so hard he fell over wheezing. All they could do for the next several minutes was laugh. Eventually, Richie held his hand out to help Eddie up, and like a fool, Eddie accepted it. He didn’t see the handful of guts until it was too late, and there was stringy pumpkin entrails all over his head and in his hair.

“Oh, my fuck,” Eddie said. “I’m never getting all of this out of my hair.”

“Maybe you just need help,” Richie suggested with a wink and Eddie laughed.

“Come on, let’s go shower so we can finish our pumpkins,” Eddie said. They went up through their bedroom to the master bathroom. Eddie tugged out of his clothes and put them in the laundry basket while Richie left his in a heap. They got in the shower and Eddie turned on the water. They washed each others hair before soaping each other up, wiping away all traces of pumpkin.

There was nothing sexual about it, and while Richie loved sucking Eddie off, this sort of thing turned him on in a way twenty year old Richie would never have dreamed of. Eddie kissed him a few times before turning off the water. They toweled off and got dressed before Eddie headed back out leaving Richie to clean his glasses alone. They were still smudgy, but he had no chance of getting them totally clean because he couldn’t see without his glasses, and he’d lost all of his back up pairs.

When Richie came out, Eddie was looking at his phone. “Hey, is it ok if Bill, Ben, Bev, Mike, and Stan come over?” Eddie asked.

“Are they bringing the kids?” Richie asked talking about Bev, Ben, and Bill. They’d gotten together the year after Richie and Eddie, but unlike Richie and Eddie, they had wanted kids, so they had two. The eldest was seven, the youngest three, and both of them annoyed Richie to no end. He could barely stand kids when he was one, and time had not helped that. Richie was so glad Eddie didn’t judge him for his hatred of kids.

“No, they got a sitter,” Eddie said.

“Sure, why not?” Richie said with a little shrug as he sat cross legged on the ground in front of his pumpkin. Eddie texted them back and went back to work. Richie was finishing cleaning out the pumpkin when others got there. Thanks to modern technology, neither Richie nor Eddie had to get up to go let the others in. They all came to the backyard talking quietly.

“Can you get me another beer?” Richie called. “And help yourselves to whatever.”

“You got it,” Bill called back as the others came and sat down in the outdoor furniture. Bev sat down next to Ben. Richie thought her stomach was looking a little poofy, and then he realized why they were all there together, and it was confirmed, at least in his mind, when she pulled a bottle of sparkling water out of her bag. She only drank it when she was pregnant.

Bill came out and handed Richie his beer before sitting next to Bev.

“How have you all been?” Eddie asked looking up a little from his pumpkin. They all talked quietly, and Richie kept sneaking glances at Bev who didn’t seem to notice it. She just sat there, leaning in on Ben and holding Bill’s hand.

When there was a lull in the conversation, Bev glanced at the two men next to her, and they nodded.

“We’ve got some big news,” Ben said a few minutes later.

“You’re hosting another parasite,” Richie blurted out as Bev opened her mouth to talk.

“Richie!” Bill chided.

“What the fuck?” Ben hissed. Richie shrugged and glanced at Eddie who just rolled his eyes.

“How did you know?” Bev asked and Richie smirked. He knew they would all murder him if he mentioned her stomach, so he just pointed at her sparkling water.

“You only drink that when you’re pregnant,” Richie explained and Bev stuck her tongue out at Richie.

“You’re rude,” she said, laughing.

“Oh, you don’t know the half of it,” Eddie said and winked at Richie who just laughed, shaking his head.

“You’re the rude one,” Richie said.

“You started it!” Eddie shot back.

“Do we even want to know?” Stan asked with a sigh. Eddie and Richie just looked at each other.

“Probably,” Eddie said.

“But we’re not gonna tell you,” Richie said and they all laughed. Richie turned his focus back on his pumpkin. The others talked around him, but he ignored them. He wanted to get his bag of dicks just right, and it demanded his full concentration.

Half an hour later, Richie finished and looked around at the others. Bev was curled up resting her head on Ben’s chest while Bill massaged her feet through thick socks. Stan and Mike were sitting on a bench near them, and Eddie was close enough for Richie to touch, but Richie kept his hands to himself. For once.

He got up and went back in the house to get candles and some matches. When he came back out, the others were laughing about something that was probably really stupid.

“Y’all ready for my pumpkin?” He asked as he knelt in front of his pumpkin. He lit his candle and put it in before handing the other candle and matches over to Eddie. The others turned to look at him, and he turned his pumpkin in front of him. “Tada!” He said. And when no one said anything Richie’s face fell. Ben cleared his throat.

“Um, what is it?” Ben asked. Richie turned turned the pumpkin back towards hims and looked back at the others.

“It’s a bag of dicks,” Richie said in a small voice turning the pumpkin back towards them. “See?” He pointed to one of the dicks. “See, this is the-”

“Oh!” Mike said tilting his head a little. “Oh, I see it.” He laughed a little, but the moment was ruined. Eddie looked at the pumpkin with pity.

“Well, let’s see yours,” Richie said shoving his away, frowning. He thought it looked alright. _I mean, yeah, the tips are a little big on some of them, and the bag is questionable, but clearly it is a cut out of a bag of dicks,_ Richie thought to himself. He waited for Eddie to turn his pumpkin, but he just looked at Richie, clearly not wanting to. “Any time, Eds, we’re falling asleep over here,” Richie snapped. Eddie shrugged. He scooted around so he was facing everyone, Richie included, lit the candle and set it in the pumpkin before turning it around.

And oh fuck it was beautiful. It was one of those types that you just scraped the skin off and the light shines through. It was a nightscape, full moon high in the sky. There were also stars, bats, and even an owl in one of many detailed trees.

“Oh, wow,” Bev said sitting up. The others looked impressed.

“That’s amazing,” Richie breathed, his anger slowly draining out of him. “I didn’t know you were so fucking artistic.” Eddie shrugged and blushed. Richie looked back at his abomination of a pumpkin which was clearly cursed. “Next year, you get the big one.” Eddie shrugged again.

“It’s whatever,” Eddie said as he pulled Richie’s pumpkin close and sat them next to each other. Then he pushed himself into Richie’s lap and kissed his cheek. “From this angle, I can see it.” He paused. “I mean, if I hadn’t seen your dick, I would have worried that you thought those dicks were normal and what your dick looked like, but I can see it.” Everyone laughed and Richie shoved his face into the back of Eddie’s neck.

They all sat around the fire pit laughing and talking. It almost felt like the early days when they met in college, all of them just relaxed and in the moment. Richie missed night like this, but he was just happy they all lived close enough they could get together periodically. And honestly, even though he hated kids in general, he really liked Ben, Bev, and Bill’s kids. They were just. So. Fucking. Needy.

At around ten, Bev yawned hugely. “We better get going,” she said. “We need to get back to the kids.” She got up and so did the others. Eddie helped pull Richie up. Everyone hugged each other goodbye, and Richie made sure Bev was the last person he said goodbye to. Richie pulled her close, and she kissed his cheek.

“I’m sorry if I ruined your moment,” Richie said and Bev just squeezed his arm.

“You’re fine,” Bev said.

“I’m really happy for you,” he said. “For all of you.” He paused. “Better you than me.” They both laughed.

“Beep beep, Richie,” she said, softly with a smile. He squeezed her again before letting her go. Richie and Eddie walked their friends to the door, talking about when they might be free again. When they were gone, Eddie pulled Richie down to kiss him softly, their arms twinning around each other and they just stood there hugging for a long time.

Richie sighed and slowly let go of Eddie. “I love you, so much,” Richie said softly and Eddie go up on his tip toes and kissed Richie on the mouth.

“I love you, too,” he said softly.

“Let’s go to bed,” Richie said and Eddie squawked a little.

“You, sir, have some pumpkin to clean up!” Eddie reminded him, and Richie groaned.

“Are you _really_ going to make me keep my promise?” Richie whined and Eddie groaned. “You know you’re just going to come behind me to clean up because you _hate_ the way I clean.”

Eddie looked up at him, glaring. “Fine!” He said throwing his hands up. “Let’s just go to bed.”

“Aww, you _really_ do love me!” Richie said kissing the top of Eddie’s head and Eddie just batted him away.

“Oh, shut up,” Eddie said laughing. When they got back to their room, they stripped to their boxers. Richie pulled on some old sleep pants, and Eddie tugged on an old worn t-shirt of Richie’s. They crawled into bed and Richie shoved his face into Eddie’s neck and chest. After taking another deep breath and letting it out slowly, he squeezed Eddie one last time before letting his body relax so he could sleep. Just as he was drifting off, Eddie kissed his forehead and Richie tried to mumble ‘I love you,’ but he doubted any sound came out, much less any words, but he knew it didn’t matter. Eddie knew Richie loved him and Richie knew Eddie loved him, so what else mattered?

And then Richie began to snore.

**Author's Note:**

> this fic was a challenge to myself because i've never really been able to write a fic with just fluff. i have a lot of fluff ideas, and then the feelings come, and i just really wanted a fic where there was just fluff. because eddie and richie deserve it. both of them. i know this fic isn't very long, but it's a real achievement for me. it has zero feels, and i just.
> 
> also if you had told me 6 months ago i'd be writing it fic, i wouldn't have believed you, but after it chapter 2, i just have all the richie/eddie feels, so here i am.


End file.
